


should this be the last thing I see

by citrina



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bopal - Freeform, Canon Compliant, F/M, Kainora - Freeform, Post-Canon, Weddings, its a wedding fic yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrina/pseuds/citrina
Summary: When Bolin proposed to Opal, he didn’t expect things to get this out of hand. But now Su has gone crazy over wedding plans, Kai has had the genius idea to propose to Jinora, and Opal seems less and less like she wants to even get married. What’s a guy to do about a wedding that’s spiraled out of his control?
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Avatar Rarepair Exchange 2021





	should this be the last thing I see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aangbenders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aangbenders/gifts).



> Happy atla/lok rairpair exchange 2021! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra or any other official affiliated content. If I did, then Iroh II would have more screen time because he deserves it. 
> 
> Title is from "Tenerife Sea" by Ed Sheeran.

“Bolin, which shade do you prefer? The emerald or the chartreuse?” Suyin holds up two green fabrics to show him. “Or perhaps the jade?” 

They’re in a fancy little shop in downtown Zhaofu, the kind where Bolin is always nervous about touching anything inside. After three hours sitting on the couch, though, he’s gotten over those nerves.

“I’m sure any of them are fine,” Bolin shrugs. They’re all green, why does it matter? Beside him on the couch, Mako and Kai look ready to fall asleep. In the corner, Opal, Jinora, and Korra are trying on dresses with the help of the shopkeeper, a tiny old man with huge glasses and lime green robes. Apparently he’s the best designer and tailor in all of Zhaofu, and one of Su’s many friends.

“Bolin, this is important! The color story and theme rely on the consistency of shades,” Su says, which makes no sense to Bolin. He shrugs helplessly. 

“Mom, lay off. I think the emerald is best,” Opal calls from the corner. Behind her, Korra yelps.

“I think I ripped the dress!” Korra squeaks. Su whips her head around to see. Indeed, Korra’s torn the seam on one of the sleeves of the silk gown she’s trying on. 

“Korra! Please, be more careful!” Su scolds, rushing over. 

“It’s okay, it’s just a prototype anyway,” Jinora soothes as Korra struggles to pull the ripped garment off. Pins pop out everywhere and scatter across the floor. The shopkeeper frets around her, metalbending the pins back into place. Korra bats his hands away irritably.

“Shopping stinks,” Korra grumbles, flicking hair out of her eyes. “I wish Asami was here. I can’t believe she and Varrick have meetings all day today. I bet they planned it specifically so they wouldn’t have to do _this_.” She emphasizes her point by tugging fruitlessly at the too-tight front of her dress.

“At least Asami would know how to deal with these ridiculous slinky dresses,” Jinora remarks as she struggles with her own outfit. “Airbender wingsuits are so much more practical.”

“Can you imagine if we all dressed in our wingsuits at the wedding?” Kai perks up with a sly grin on his face. “Su would have a heart attack.”

“Yes, I would,” Su shoots a glare at Kai, who withers under the infamous Beifong gaze. “And don’t think you’re getting out of this. Your _changshan_ are next,” she says, pointing at the various styles of formal silk shirts hanging on the rack behind the girls. 

Kai lets out a long groan and slumps back into the couch. Mako says nothing but scowls, crossing his arms and looking like he’d rather be back fighting evil spirits or anarchists than Zhaofu boutique items. Bolin just sighs and resigns himself for many, many hours more in the shop. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Bro, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but I kind of wish you hadn’t proposed,” Mako sighs, hefting his huge garment bag over one shoulder as they start down the street. “I thought I was done with all this shopping nonsense when I finished working for Wu.”

“Yeah, I know,” Bolin says as he exits the shop, keeping his voice low so Suyin can’t hear. “I didn’t realize weddings were so much work!”

“They don’t have to be,” Mako says. “But when your future mother-in-law is Su Beifong, I guess they are.”

“Mako! Shh!” Bolin shushes his brother. “It’s really good of her to pay for all of this. Usually in Earth Kingdom weddings, the guy’s parents pay for everything, but, well… it’s great that she’s willing to do this, is all.”

“She’s obsessed, I’m telling you,” Mako says. “I like Su fine, she’s a nice lady. But this is way too extravagant.” He gestures to his bag and the boutique behind them. “And you’re not even really Earth Kingdom. Why are you doing a traditional Earth Kingdom wedding?”

“Because Opal is Earth Kingdom,” Bolin says. “Or, she was, at least. Is she considered an Air Nomad now? But her family _is_ Earth Kingdom,” he points out, “and they’re paying.”

“So, neither you nor Opal are really Earth Kingdom,” Mako raises one eyebrow, “yet you’re having an Earth Kingdom wedding? One that you don’t even seem to want that much.”

“I do, I do!” Bolin protests. “I really want to marry Opal.” Because he does. He loves her and that’s what matters, right? 

“But you don’t want to marry her like this,” Mako says. “With all the pomp and circumstance and ceremony.”

Bolin sighs. “I don’t know. Isn’t it better to just let Su do her thing? I’ll get married either way.”

“It’s your wedding, not hers,” Mako reminds him. “If you want things to be different, don’t be a pushover. You’re 25, don’t let her order you around. Tell her.”

“And make Su angry?” Bolin shudders at the thought. “I’ll pass.”

“If you could have any wedding you wanted, though, what would it be?” Mako asks. It’s such a non-Makoish question that Bolin has to stop and look at his older brother.

“Who are you and what have you done with my grouchy, emotions-averse brother?” Bolin laughs. 

“Just answer the question, Bolin,” Mako scowls, glaring at him in his typical grouchy, emotions-averse manner. 

“I don’t know. I guess… it would be nice to have it in Republic City,” Bolin considers. “It’s my home, y’know, and Opal’s too now. And it would be fun to combine Earth Kingdom and Air Nation traditions, honor our heritage and all. And…” The thought comes to Bolin softly as he meets his brother’s amber eyes. “I think I’d like it if we included some Fire Nation traditions as well. Because I’m just as much Fire Nation as I am Earth Kingdom, even if I forget it sometimes.”

“That sounds really nice. And also? It sounds nothing like the wedding you’ve been planning,” Mako says bluntly.

“Ugh, it’s not that simple!” Bolin pouts. “I don’t wanna fight with Su, she’s being really generous by planning and paying for everything.”

“Yeah, she’s being real generous by taking total control, forcing you to get married in Zhaofu instead of the city where you and Opal both live, and making everything Earth Kingdom,” Mako argues sarcastically. “Face it, Bolin. You don’t want this wedding, and you need to man up and tell Su that.”

“I can’t!” Bolin argues. Their conversation has gotten louder as they argue, and it catches Jinora and Korra’s attention. The girls wander over, carrying garment bags of their own. 

“Water Tribe weddings are beautiful,” Korra is saying. “We have a big feast with dancing and music, and then afterwards the couple paints their masks and gets a blessing from the moon and ocean spirits.” 

“That doesn’t sound anything like Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding,” Bolin remarks, remembering the only wedding he’d ever been to, five years ago. 

“Varrick’s wedding was… odd, to say the least,” Korra laughs. “But that’s just Varrick being himself.”

“Air Nomads didn’t get married, but committed couples travelled together,” Jinora says. “You should ask my parents what they did for theirs.”

“That sounds nice and all, but I don’t know,” Bolin says. “It’s probably just best to let Suyin do her thing.” But now that the thought is there, he can’t get it out of his head. 

“If you say so,” Mako shrugs, though he still looks skeptical. “Just remember, it’s yours and Opal’s wedding, and it’s the only one you’re gonna get.”

-

  
  


“Bolin? Can I talk to you?”

Bolin looks up from where he’s copying out documents for Zhu Li to sign. Opal’s peering in the doorway. She’s wearing her Zhaofu clothing and her hair is slicked back into waves in the fancy new style. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Bolin says, shaking out his hand and putting down his brush. “Wait, aren’t you supposed to be with your mom right now?” They’d been discussing something about table settings earlier, but Bolin had tuned out of the conversation pretty soon after they started talking about chopstick materials.

“Yeah, that’s kind of what this is about,” Opal says, coming in and sitting on the couch. Her shoulders are tense and high.

“What do you mean?” Bolin asks. “Did you two fight or something? Oh, Spirits, is she alright? Are  _ you _ alright? Do you need--”

“Bolin,” Opal interrupts. “I’m fine. It’s just… I don’t know.” She looks away. 

“What’s wrong?” Bolin gets up and sits down next to her on the couch. 

Opal sighs, slumping into the well-worn couch cushions. “I don’t know about this whole wedding business.”

Terror shoots through Bolin like lightning. “You don’t… you don’t want to get married?”

“No, I do,” Opal says, though it sounds halfhearted. “I love you. But this wedding is getting out of control. I don’t care about any of these silly clothes or table settings. I just want to marry you.”

“Me too.” Bolin lets out a sigh of relief. “Maybe you could tell your mom how you feel?”

Opal pulls her knees up to her chest. “That’s the problem. I’ve tried to, but she just ignores everything. She’s really excited about this, and I don’t want to spoil it, you know? It’s not like she got to plan a wedding for Baatar Jr. and Kuvira. And it doesn’t look like any of my other brothers are going to be getting married anytime soon.”

“I mean… I could talk to her about it?” Bolin’s offering before he realizes it. Opal’s face lights up.

“Oh, would you?” She grabs Bolin and pulls him into a hug. “I didn’t think you’d want to!”

As Bolin wraps his arms around Opal’s small figure, he can’t help but think that she’s right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like, please let me know your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
